For The Sake of My Friend
by Ernestalice
Summary: An unknown man suddenly came from a light and participated in the last war of Naruto. A story from Sakura's POV. How will they fight the battle?


**[Disclaimer] Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, and One Piece to Oda-sensei. I do not own any of them.**

**[Genres] Friendship/Adventure**

**[Summary] An unknown man suddenly came from a light and participated in the last war. The story about him and Naruto from Sakura's POV. How they will fight the last battle?**

* * *

><p><em>YOHOHOHOHO, Ernestalice again in 3rd story! :3<em>

_This time is the crossover of Naruto and OP. I hope I didn't destroy the character, because I did my best not to. Please enjoy and I'm always looking for your reviews (bow). Thank you!_

* * *

><p><strong>For The Sake of My Friend<strong>

_What am I doing? It was me who forced Naruto to make such a silly promise. All I thought was only Sasuke…No, it's wrong. I always think for myself. Sasuke…is just my excuse. If Naruto hadn't save me, he would have killed me back then. But…even so…I…_

I kept my face looking down. I couldn't look at Naruto's eyes, as I felt he would find my helpless expression. I heard Shikamaru, Kiba, and Kakashi-sensei; they were trying to stop Naruto to go to the Valley of The End, where the full-awakened Madara, Kabuto, and Sasuke were waiting. The others didn't say anything; instead they kept fighting the enemies in front of them. The enemies were decreasing. They didn't need Naruto's help anymore there to fight them. That's why Naruto insisted to go.

"Naruto! You said that you would die if you fought Sasuke, didn't you?"

Hearing Shikamaru's words, I noticed the flow. I soon realized that that's the reason why they persistently wanted Naruto not to fight Sasuke. It's because from the beginning, this was a fight to protect Naruto. I thought Naruto would realize that I was the one who told them.

_I like Naruto…as a friend. I don't want to lose him. But…I still…I know that I'm selfish…But, even if Sasuke hates me, I…I can't hate him…And I can't stand if I think I'll lose him…_

When I was fighting to hold up my tears, and everyone was still debating, a man's voice was heard from behind. He was taller than us and maybe a little older. I could see a big X-shaped scar on his chest. Looking at his face, he had a scar below his left eye and was making a confused expression.

"What're you all blabbering about?" he said.

Not long before, suddenly he came out from nowhere to this war, claiming that there's a light absorbing his straw hat, and when he had succeed to take it back, he already ended up here. Back then, when he newly came, everyone was surprised so no one could help him when he was about to be attacked by the enemies. But then, surprisingly, he kept avoiding the attacks and was attacking them back. Of course, we beat up most of the enemies, and he thanked us for helping him. But, I couldn't deny that he helped us a lot after that, too. It was because he didn't know how to get back. I wanted to help but we had this war in front of us. So, he offered his help because he said that he was quite strong, and it wasn't just a bluff.

"I want to punch the guy called Madara flying to the air!" he screamed with his hands raising up.

"No, no, you've got it wrong," the others responded.

"Listen! We don't have time to explain…" Shikamaru tried to explain.

"Then don't. I won't hear it anyway," the man answered.

"He's such a troublesome…" Shikamaru annoyed. Everyone else tried to calm him down. Kakashi-sensei replaced the role. He explained to the man that it's true about defeating Madara would end the war. But it's not as simple as that. Kakashi-sensei stated,

"One friend of us betrayed and lent a hand to Madara. Nevertheless, we still want to bring him back as he was a very precious friend, especially for me, Naruto, and Sakura here. But as we met each other, our words were never reached him, thus we must fight him in this battle."

"Ah, so Naruto will punch that guy, huh? Understood. …So, I'll punch the Madara-guy!" the man replied. Looking at him, I could say that he's clueless. I couldn't blame him, though. He barely knew a thing about this war and us anyway; which made me wonder where did he come from. I thought that I hoped too much, seeing him fighting with strange moves. I swore I even saw him stretching. Before anyone could say anything, I saw Kiba approaching him and pulled his collar.

"Look! You've pissed me off! You came out of nowhere, trying to help us…Acting like you understood…DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF US!"

"Well, yes…" he said.

"Madara and Sasuke will do anything to kill Naruto. If Naruto goes there…!" Kiba stopped his speech when he realized the man grabbed his hand.

"So what? This is war. Everyone put their lives on this fight."

When Kiba wanted to continue, Naruto interrupted, "Enough, Kiba. I will go and no one can stop me," I could feel firmness from his eyes and voice. "I know I said a thing like dying if Sasuke and I fought again…I'm sorry…It must make you all worried. But, I will become the next Hokage! So…I won't die. And I won't let Sasuke die, either!" I could feel that Naruto hadn't give up yet. And his eyes told me to trust him. When Kiba still insisted, the man said,

"You heard it, right? He still wants to fight. If you want to protect him, then just do it." I could see his eyes staring firmly at Kiba. He looked differently from before, "Fight beside him, you're his nakama (friend), right?" No one could oppose anymore. They were smiling as they realized what he meant.

_That's right. We're his nakama. He believes in us as we believe in him, that's how it should be. What am I hesitating?_

We prepared to go. Shino and Lee were coming, too. As we're running to the place, Naruto talked to me once more. He asked me about what I do really want. So I gave my answer.

"I…want to retrieve Sasuke and end this war. Then, we can go back to our normal lives," I laughed a bit. The wind kept blowing my hair as I ran through the forest beside Naruto. And then, I continued, "Naruto…to be honest, I always thought that I don't have any ambition…like you and Sasuke. But…this time, I really want and I'll protect you, Sasuke, and the village. I don't care if it's selfish or childish. Just…fight with all your might, even if it's reckless because…you can count on me for the healing."

_That's right. It's not just about Naruto, Sasuke, or me. This war isn't a war to protect Naruto only, but the whole of our future._

I could see Naruto smiled at me. He even thanked me that because of my words he didn't hesitate for a bit anymore. And then, he thanked the man, too, for helping him to convince his friends. I saw him laughed and said not to mind it.

When we arrived at the last place, Madara, Kabuto, and Sasuke were standing there, prepared to battle. As soon as we arrived, Kabuto had his troops resurrected by Edo Tensei, creating blockage for us. We were preparing for battle, until the man walked to the front line. I didn't know what he intended.

"Huh, I won't be defeated by some dead people," A few second later, all the troops were falling down, lost their consciousness. I didn't know what had happened and I thought it's the same for everyone else. And so, he screamed, "Which one is Madara?"

As Madara revealed himself, he said to the man, "I never saw you before. Who are you?"

And the man replied, "I'm Luffy, the man who'll become The King of Pirates!"

…The time went on. It had been two weeks since the war ended. And in two weeks, we're holding party in Konohagakure. The ninjas from Suna and Kumo were still here, too, while the others were going home to rebuild their own villages.

With some data accumulated, we're able to detect the large amount of chakra from where Luffy appeared and made the light appearing again to send Luffy back to where he came from. About that, I heard some of his stories in the party and it looked like he came from a completely different world from us. I wanted to see it someday, and not just me, everyone else thought the same. I felt that his world was unbelievable and fun. And he thought the same for our world that he wanted to learn how to walk on the water. But he just didn't have the talent and gave up.

There were Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and I saw him off to the light. Before the last farewell, Shino and Sasuke came, too. Sasuke had a bandage covered his eyes. I asked him if he's all right. And then, he opened the bandage and said, "…Yeah, thanks to you." I smiled to him and said that it's no problem. In the last battle, Sasuke used too much of his power and lost his sight. I'd tried to heal them, but unfortunately I couldn't save his sharingan. His eyes were just normal eyes now.

"…Luffy, I can't join your crew now. Why you ask? Because I have to help rebuilding the village. But if you still need my help later, I would gladly join. So, what do you say?" Shino said. As usual, he was wearing a high-collared jacket and sunglasses, so the most of his face was hid. But I heard that he's very happy when Luffy asked him because it's finally his time that someone noticed him.

"Of course! I'll wait! But I have to continue my training now. So come by anytime!" Luffy said. As he went to the light, he didn't say goodbye; instead he would see us later. I knew that according to the data, we could make the light reappearing at anytime we want as long as we had enough chakra to open it. It meant that our worlds had been connected. Maybe I would visit his place someday. After he's gone, Sasuke said,

"He's a strange guy, wasn't he? Just like you, Naruto."

I understood completely what Sasuke was trying to say. Back then, in the last battle, they said a similar thing, Luffy to Madara, and Naruto to Sasuke.

"_I don't know and I don't care Uchiha is what or who you are. As long as you're pointing your blade to my nakama, I'll punch you flying to the sky!"_

"_It's not because you're Uchiha I'm fighting you. You're my nakama no matter who you are, Sasuke. That's why I'm here."_

"I think you both have a similar ability, Naruto. The ability to move people around you. The quality to become a leader," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Well, but you must first become a chuunin, you know, Dobe!"

"Huh, you're sure you're the one to talk?"

"You're the one who wants to be Hokage, right? Not me, moron."

It's unbelievable that we're back to our old days. I couldn't even think back about the time we spent to search Sasuke. All my thought was about the future waiting for us. Both of Naruto and Sasuke would surely take the Chuunin Exam next year. But I didn't at least worried for them.

**Luffy's conversation with his crew at Shabaody Archipelago, when they was about to submerge to the ocean :**

Luffy : So, for our new crew, Shino, a ninja, let's toast!

Nami : Not now, Luffy! Can't you see that there's marine ship attacking us?

Robin : Well, it's already handled by Kuja and the others anyway. Let's leave the rest to our shipwright.

Franky : SUPPAAAAA!

Zoro : It's useless, Nami. I want my booze.

Usopp : It's useless, Nami. Now it depends on us.

Brook : AHH! The bugs stung me. Oh! I don't have flesh and skin to be stung!

Chopper : UWAAH! Brook, the bugs entering in and out your skeleton make me scary!

Shino : Not really for me. Why you ask? Because I'm keeping them in my body and thus, I don't find it strange.

Sanji : …I see. …And that's not it! Luffy! First, you're in the woman island. And then, you're playing with a naked lady… Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique), you say? If you really did was training, then show it to me now!

Shino : Well, not my favorite, but I can do it. Why you ask? Because it's a basic tech. (POM!)

Chopper : Sanji! You're bleeding again!

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Afterword : So, that's it. Thank you for reading (teehee). I still can feel it too fast with the pace, but I did my best to keep it simple. In the future, I'm planning to make more crossover, but with other ideas that might be weirder than this. So, for improvement, I'm waiting for your comments and critics. And see you later! :3 Yohohohoho!<em>


End file.
